


completely ruined

by dedkake



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: it’s like you want to ruin men/women for me.</p>
<p>Erik has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	completely ruined

_You’ve ruined men for me_ , Erik scrawls across the top of his notes, just under the spot where he’s written _Charles_ , erased it, and written it again. He regrets all of this immediately because Magda pulls his notebook out of his hands to her side of the table.

“Are you serious?” she asks, raising her eyebrow accusingly at him even as she copies down whatever note it is that she’s missing.

Erik slouches back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m always serious,” he grumbles. Magda should know that—she’s been his best friend forever.

“Yes,” Magda says, shoving his notebook back at him. “But I saw you on Saturday. Janos couldn’t keep his hands off of you. It hardly seems as if men are completely ruined for you.”

The memory of Saturday makes Erik’s lip curl. “That’s it exactly, though,” he says, snatching up his pen again. “Janos had his hands down my pants and I sent him home— _Janos_.”

That gets Magda’s attention, her head snapping up from her notes. “You’ve been after Janos since you met him,” she says—Erik nods. “That’s like, two years or better.” Erik nods again because yes, he’s aware of that, thank you very much. “And you’re telling me you didn’t have sex with him?”

“No sex,” Erk says miserably, holding Magda’s incredulous eye contact.

“Not even an invite for a date?” she asks, leaning forward across the table. There’s a smiling pulling at the corner of her lips and Erik hates her.

“No dates.” He hates himself, too. “He didn’t smell right, he didn’t look right, he didn’t sound right, he didn’t feel right.”

Magda finally sits back, grinning full on now. “Wow.”

Erik slumps forward over their table again, banging his forehead against his notebook. “See?” he mumbles, hoping his misery is catching. “Men are completely ruined.”

“Well I hope that’s not true.”

And _fuck_ if that isn’t just perfect. Charles is smiling down at them, holding tight to the straps of his backpack, snow dusting his hair. Erik’s stomach flutters happily, apparently completely oblivious to how terrible this is.

“What will all the men of the world do without your divine wisdom and, how did you say it?” Charles asks, dropping into an empty chair at the table. “Oh yes. _Massive dick_.”

Erik’s ears are ringing, burning, too, as he bangs his head against his notebook again. Magda is laughing gleefully, the traitor. There’s absolutely no way that this could get any more embarrassing. He can’t fathom why he even likes these people.

Except then Charles pulls Erik’s notebook out from under Erik’s head before Erik even realizes what’s happening.

“What are you guys studying? Not that Erik’s dwindling love life isn’t interesting, but I need to brush up on some econ,” Charles says—and then stops. Everything stops.

Magda doesn’t answer, Erik’s heart stops, Charles stops talking, even the sounds of the library cafe seem to disappear.

“Why is my name all over your notebook?” Charles asks eventually, his voice sounding thin and wavering.

Erik feels like he’s falling off a cliff, the entire world dropping out from under him with only the certainty of a deadly stop ahead. He picks his head up anyway. Better to face it head on.

Magda is stuffing her books into her bag. “I’ve got to get to work,” she says, failing to hide a grin. She’s lying, too. Erik knows she doesn’t have work at all today, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t think his voice will work.

“Erik?” Charles asks, and even with the earth crumbling at his feet, Erik feels a warmth spark in his chest at the way his name sounds on Charles’ tongue.

There’s nothing for it, he decides—nothing except jumping right off into the truth.

Turns out Charles isn’t exactly opposed to his divine wisdom and Charles is definitely not opposed to his massive dick.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted on tumblr! [check it out](http://dedkake.tumblr.com/post/136585392246).


End file.
